


His Special Little Boys

by Sashataakheru



Category: British Comedy RPF, Mock the Week RPF, Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Age Play, Angst, Bedtime Stories, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Collars, Community: seasonofkink, Cuddling, D/s, Daddy/boi, Discipline, Getting in Trouble, Inner Child, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Playtime, Polyamory, Punishment, Size Kink, Spanking, age kink, chosen family, comfort blankets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: In which, fic about Greg and his special little boys. Which is about as good a summary as you're going to get bc I'm way too tired to be poetic atm.





	His Special Little Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'age kink' for Season of Kink 2018. My card and fills are [here](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/82357.html).
> 
> I'll be honest, this was written in about eight hours after spending the night before binging way too much on Cats Does Countdown s8 and I've gone a bit mad, I think. Youtube reminding me of that time when Greg picked up Russell and carried him in his arms (s6e3, ~2009???) also didn't help. I remember the MtW comm I was part of back then spent so much time trying to figure out if they'd actually kissed or just touched noses as Greg was putting him down again, bc welcome to crappy low-quality screencaps to slash from ama. 
> 
> ...I sometimes think I've been in fandom too long hey. DX

Russell was the first to wear his collar, the first of his special boys. Greg had found it impossible to resist his adorable smile, and his sweet charm. They’d become friends quickly, and Greg loved that Russell didn’t mind letting Greg carry him and cuddle him when he was tired. There were too many nights like that, when they’d fall asleep together, with Russell curled up in his arms.   
  
The collar came afterwards, later, when Greg felt safe asking him about it. He didn’t really know why he wanted to collar him, he wasn’t really sure where the idea had even come from, it just felt right. He spent so long choosing a collar, finding just the right one that he knew Russell would love. It was almost like picking an engagement ring, but he was never daunted by the pressure. It was worth it just to see Russell’s face light up when he offered him the collar, to be his special little boy. Russell agreed, and he hugged him close as Greg picked him up in his arms and kissed him.   
  
And when Russell asked if that giant could pick him up and carry him like a baby on _Mock The Week_ that one time, Greg almost kissed him then, too, as he eagerly picked him up in his arms for all the world to see.  
  
Instead, he kissed him later, after a few drinks with everyone else, as he carried him out of the pub, not even caring who might be watching as he took him home to bed.   
  


* * *

  
Russell taught him a lot, about owning a boy, about being a dad, about being his master, his Dom, about the kind of things he really liked about the boys he had always been drawn to. The ones who needed taking care of, who he could pick up and carry like a baby, who were small enough for him to love. A lot of the time, he just wanted to protect them and cuddle them and keep them safe. The sex was a bonus, and Russell didn’t mind it at all.   
  
Indeed, Russell’s enthusiasm and eagerness to try new things was what he needed. They didn’t really know what they were doing, but they were keen to figure it out together. They tried a lot of different things, some that worked, some that didn’t. They worked out together what kind of Dom Greg wanted to be, and how he wanted his boy to behave. And they had a lot of sex along the way. The fun they had, and the reflective evenings afterwards where they talked about what worked and what didn’t, were all worth it. Without Russell’s submission, he might never have found his second boy.  
  


* * *

  
Greg hadn’t planned to collect them like children, to round up all the special boys he had fallen in love with and keep them like a harem. It hadn’t been the goal. He’d never expected there would ever be more than one. Even so, he’d have described it more like a family, a chosen family. These were the sons he was clearly never going to have, giving him a chance to be a dad but not have to go through all the pain of having children the way everyone else did. If teaching had proved anything to him, it was that children were a lot more fun to care for when they were already adults.   
  
And, like any other children, sometimes, they outgrew him, and needed to go off on their own. Greg was happy to let them go, encouraging them to go and chase their dreams. He’d always be there waiting for them if they ever needed him again. Until then, he would cherish their friendship and the time they spent together.   
  


* * *

  
Jon fought the hardest, not because he didn’t want to, but because he wanted to make sure it was what Greg really wanted. He wasn’t like Russell. He wasn’t adventurous. He wasn’t very interesting. He didn’t like being touched. He wasn’t sure he wanted any intimacy, sexual or otherwise. He wasn’t interested in constant cuddles and being carried around because he was little, because everyone teased him for being little, even though he wasn’t, and he was tired of it. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to be collared, to let himself be taken care of, because he was perfectly happy being on his own.   
  
He told Greg all these things. Somehow, it didn’t put him off. If anything, Greg just found him even more adorable. Maybe he wouldn’t be like Russell, but Greg didn’t mind. If all Jon wanted was sometimes allowing Greg to cuddle him, and to clean his flat to his exacting standards, well, Greg was happy with that. It wasn’t as if Greg didn’t enjoy watching him clean, either. It was weirdly satisfying in a way he’d never really appreciated before, and to not be mocked for it was something Jon was secretly thankful for.   
  
Still, Jon took a long time to let Greg into his heart. Perhaps he was scared of being teased for it if it ever got out. Perhaps he needed time to see if he could even love another man, even if it was just as his Daddy. Did he want a Daddy? There was a small part of his mind that perhaps did want that. That he did secretly enjoy the teasing he got for looking like a child, because maybe he could be free then.   
  
To see if he really did want it, he went to Greg and gave in to it. He let him cuddle him, and kiss him, and tickle him, and Jon laughed, in spite of himself and his reservations. He let Greg pick him up in his arms, and it wasn’t weird. He felt safe. He wasn’t expecting to feel safe. But he was beginning to really see the way Greg looked at him, how his eyes were filled with love and adoration, and how just being in his arms was like being protected by a shield. Jon didn’t realise he actually really enjoyed that feeling. And perhaps it wasn’t a bad thing to have someone like Greg protecting him.   
  
He talked to Greg. He talked to Russell. He needed time to really understand this, to know if this was something he really wanted, and to have the time to see if he could really love Greg back. Greg was happy to let him have as much time as he needed. He wasn’t going to force him to be his boy if it wasn’t something he wanted. His friendship was enough.  
  
Jon let himself be won over, in spite of himself. He wouldn’t wear a collar. Jon decided he wasn’t that kind of boy. And maybe he might let Greg kiss him, just every now and then. And maybe, if he was in the mood, maybe they might have sex. But that wasn’t why he agreed to it. In the end, he recognised that love was love, and that to turn it away because it wasn’t what he originally thought he was looking for wasn’t a way to happiness. Sometimes, love is in the arms of a giant who just wants to take care of you.   
  


* * *

  
Alex was a surprise. Never in a million years would he have looked twice at him if he hadn’t been so submissive and was offering him a job. He really wasn’t his type – too tall, not boyish enough, and probably too big to carry - but appearances can be deceiving, and Alex wanted a Daddy, without even knowing that’s what Greg was into. Alex also wanted a Taskmaster, and the two together were impossible to pass up, because Greg found they got on so well. He never thought Alex would fit right next to him the way he did, but it was like they were made for each other. He hadn’t expected they would share so many of the same kinks, but they did.   
  
Sometimes, he said to Alex that it felt like the stars had aligned to bring them together, as if the universe wanted nothing more than for them to be together, and Alex had to agree. They fit together like two lost souls who’d finally found each other. Nothing had ever felt this perfect.  
  
It was an easy decision, and a hard decision, to offer him a collar. They were meant to host a show together, which complicated things. Alex also had a wife and kids, and that also complicated things. Alex was nothing if not ruthlessly honest. The only times he wasn’t was when he’d done something wrong and didn’t want to face punishment for it. But it was worth the complications, because Alex was so beautifully submissive, and was so very lovely to cuddle. It would also be much more full-on than the relationships he had with his other boys because they’d be working together too.   
  
Alex taught him more things about how to take care of a boy. He wasn’t like Russell or Jon. He was submissive, he needed discipline, he needed a guiding hand, someone to tell him what to do. He also needed someone to cherish him and love him and maybe read him bedtime stories and spank him when he’d been naughty. He needed a father, a Daddy, and Greg found he really came to enjoy just sitting with him, telling him ridiculous stories that made him laugh. Alex’s subspace could be very childlike and innocent, and Greg fell in love with it. They could cuddle on the sofa, and maybe Alex would let his master kiss him, and maybe let Greg suck his cock, because Greg loved devouring him, and maybe after, Alex would kiss him in the most sweetly innocent little manner and let his master fuck him. And maybe after, Alex would snuggle in his comfort blanket, and Greg would hold him until he fell asleep.  
  
Greg had been worried the first time Alex asked him to hurt him. He knew how hard he could hit, but Alex didn’t. He was afraid of causing more harm than pleasure. But Alex reassured him it was fine, that he liked the pain, and told him how he liked being spanked and humiliated. But that first time was all Greg needed to know Alex could take it. He made him cry, and Greg thought it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen as he kissed them all away. The comforting after the pain was something he enjoyed too, and he loved the way Alex curled up in his arms after a good spanking, gently sucking his thumb as his master held him tightly.   
  
Discovering that he could indeed carry him was the icing on the cake.   
  


* * *

  
Josh was exactly his type. Small, adorable, the sort of boy who needed a cuddle, but was smart enough to hold his own, if he had to. Greg couldn’t help testing him during that first series of Taskmaster. The chance to give him extra tasks, just for him, to make him count all the baked beans in a tin had just been too good to pass up. It was exactly the kind of task he would do well at, and push him in just the right way.  
  
It was fair to say Greg also liked seeing him challenged, and frustrated, though he wasn’t sure if that was just him, or he’d spent too long in the Taskmaster’s head. Still, he wanted Josh. He wanted another little boy to add to his family. When Josh tattooed Greg’s name on his foot as a gift to him, so Greg wouldn’t forget him once the series was over, he took a chance. Perhaps Josh was also interested.  
  
Greg hadn’t counted on Alex being jealous though. Alex knew he had other boys, had collared them before he’d met him. Alex even had his own Mistress to bow to. Yet here he was being jealous of Greg wanting to make Josh one of his boys too. It did take Greg a while to realise it was jealousy. He didn’t really understand why, and Alex didn’t really know either, except to say he was afraid of being left behind, because he knew he wasn’t really his type. It took Greg a while to remind Alex of why they worked so well together, and to convince him he wasn’t going to abandon him for Josh. He was building a family, not replacing him with Josh.  
  
In the end, it was Josh who made the first move. It was just a small comment over drinks later on, just a small desire to be like Alex, to have what he has. Greg almost didn’t hear it properly, and Josh wasn’t exactly proclaiming his desires to the world. It was too noisy, too loud, too crowded with people. So he invited him back to his flat instead, and then he understood.  
  
Josh was small enough to carry. Josh enjoyed just cuddling on the sofa, explaining what he wanted, and why he’d tattooed Greg’s name on his foot, the real reason why that he would never have spoken of in public. He’d guessed what Alex was to Greg, and he wanted that, too. In spite of it all, in spite of everything he’d made him do, and how far he’d pushed his trust, Josh still wanted him. He wanted a master to care for him.  
  
Greg still made him beg for it, to prove how badly he wanted it. He wanted to see if Josh would do as he was told. Josh understood what was being asked of him, and if anything sealed his decision, it was the beautifully sweet way in which Josh sucked him off. Greg had never enjoyed having his fingers tangled in hair before, but he couldn’t help it with Josh. That boy knew how to please.   
  
And when Josh became the first Champion, that was when Greg offered a collar, when Josh had proved he was indeed one of his special little boys. The very best of his special boys, who had won the very first series of Taskmaster, tattooed Greg’s name on his foot, and who spent the tail end of that night of celebration curled up in Greg’s arms as Greg took care of him. He never saw Alex’s anxious face as he took Josh to bed, and left Alex to sleep on the sofa.   
  


* * *

  
Rob grew on him, if Greg was being honest. He was the kind of naughty boy Greg loved, because it meant lots of spanking and punishment, but he wasn’t sure for a long time if Rob was ever interested. He admired him from afar, always wondering, never doing anything about it until Rob came out victorious as his third Champion and asked afterwards if that meant he was now one of his special boys, and Greg had to say yes.   
  
Each of his boys were different. They all wanted different things from him. What Rob needed was permission to let go, to relax, to just be a child for a while. Sometimes, to sleep, in peace. Sometimes, too, to just be the naughty boy he really was, and get it all out of his system. Greg normally punished his boys when they were naughty, but not Rob. He didn’t need that. He needed someone who was going to let him do all the stupid things he wanted to do in a place where no one, except possibly him, was going to get hurt. Greg was enough of a child to let Rob lead him astray, and no matter what they did, it was always full of laughter. Even the sex was so filled with joy, and Greg loved the way he fit on his lap, and held onto him tight as he fucked him, whispering filthy jokes to him at the same time that made Greg laugh.   
  
What Rob also came to appreciate were the cuddles, which surprised him. Greg always cuddled his boys, and he loved cuddling Rob especially when he was being naughty. The look of sheer joy on his face made it worthwhile, and he giggled away with Greg into the early hours of the morning sometimes, having the best fun together until Greg had to carry him to bed, where Rob always insisted on a bedtime story before he would go to sleep. Greg would hold him close afterwards, kiss his forehead, and smile as they closed their eyes to the night at last.  
  


* * *

  
He’d fallen for Asim before he’d even really been conscious of it. Somehow, by now, he was able to recognise and tune in to the boys who needed him, and Asim was one of them. And he fell hard. Even Alex was surprised at how quickly Greg fell in love with him, and how quickly it became apparent the feeling was mutual. Asim didn’t even mind admitting he’d let Greg be his Daddy on stage in front of an audience, and Greg was captivated. He hadn’t had to spend weeks, months, years, even, wondering if Asim would have him. Asim loved him, and he loved Asim.  
  
Perhaps Asim wouldn’t be his Champion, but that didn’t matter. Asim would be his adopted son, and he would care for him as if he was his own son, just like he cared for all his little boys as if they were his own sons. That Alex wasn’t jealous of Asim made things easier, not like the way he’d been jealous of Josh. Greg found great delight in having both Alex and Asim serving him together, having two of his special little boys in his arms, having sleepovers, staying up too late, and distracting him with their hands and sweet kisses as he tried to read them a bedtime story.   
  
Together, they got away with the most trouble, because Greg just didn’t have it in him to punish them, not when they were together. Asim stole his heart, and Greg had not been prepared for it, or for how willingly he would let him get away with it. He thought Russell would just steal his affections all over again, and part of him had been looking forward to that over the course of the series, but he hadn’t counted on Asim winning his affections so utterly and completely. Greg surprised himself to realise just how badly he was in love with him, and how Alex knew, but didn’t mind.  
  
Russell understood though, but then he could see very clearly the love Greg had for Asim in his eyes, and let him be. He’d been there for them all, to see him fall in love with each of his boys, and it always made him happy. He could tell by now, and he wouldn’t stand in his way. He’d never stop being his first, the boy he’d fallen in love with at the very beginning, but he could sit back and let Greg make room in his heart for another. After all, it was such a wonderful privilege to be one of Greg’s special little boys, to have a Daddy like Greg to care for him. It was even more of a privilege to watch Greg fall in love over and over again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [To My Master](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069435) by [SharaRogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharaRogers/pseuds/SharaRogers)




End file.
